speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Wicked Lovely series
The Wicked Lovely series by Melissa Marr. Genres and Sub-Genres Young Adult Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview All teenagers have problems, but few of them can match those of Aislinn, who has the power to see faeries. Quite understandably, she wishes that she could share her friends' obliviousness and tries hard to avoid these invisible intruders. But one faery in particular refuses to leave her alone. Keenan the Summer King is convinced beyond all reasoning that Aislinn is the queen he has been seeking for nine centuries. What's a 21st-century girl to do when she's stalked by a suitor nobody else can see? A debut fantasy romance for the ages; superlative summer read. ~ Wicked Lovely - Barnes & Noble Aislinn knows about faeries. She has seen them all her life and her grandmother has taught her the rules. Don't stare at faeries. Don't speak to faeries. Don't attract the attention of faeries. She has seen the malicious behavior of faeries and wants a normal high school life. The rules have kept her safe for years. Imagine her dismay when the faeries begin stalking her and whispering, "do you think she's the one?" When Keenan, a faerie king, pursues Aislinn, she confides in her best friend Seth who accepts the idea of the unseen with ease. Together they face the faeries and learn that Keenan is the Summer King and believes Aislinn to be his queen. ~ B&N Reader Primary Supe Faeries What Sets it Apart Narrative Type and Narrators (different protagonists) Books in Series Wicked Lovely series: #Wicked Lovely (2007) #Ink Exchange (2008) #Fragile Eternity (2009) #Radiant Shadows (2010) #Darkest Mercy (2011) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides *2.5. Stopping Time, Part 1 (2010) *2.5. Stopping Time, Part 2 (2010) *2.6. Old Habits (2011) *2.5-2.6. Stopping Time and Old Habits (2011) 5.5. "Merely Mortal" in Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions (2011) Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels *Desert Tales (2013) ~ A Wicked Lovely Companion Novel Wicked Lovely: Desert Tales: Graphic tales #Sanctuary (2009) #Challenge (2011) #Resolve (2011) Other Writings by Marr * Graveminder series * Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions (2011) — Anthology * Unbound (2009) — Anthology * Carnival of Souls Themes World Building Setting Huntsdale and Faerie Places: * Bishop O.C.: a high-school where all the characters in the book attend * Pins and Needles: The tattoo parlor that Rabbit runs and in which Leslie gets her tattoo done. * Pittsburgh PA: art museum trip * Bishop O.C. High School: Where Leslie and Ash attend school. * Crow’s Nest: club that the characters frequent * Dark Court * Crow’s Nest * Park Supernatural Elements ✥ Faeries, magic tattoos, wild hunt, Glossary: * The Sidhe: are shape-changers; they can grow small or grow large, they can take what shape they choose;they are as many as the blades of grass. They are everywhere. * Gancanagh: A kind of fey that is an addictive to humans. 'Groups & Organizations': * Summer Court: * Winter Court: * Dark Court: * High Court: World Wicked Lovely is the first novel in a series about a world where faeries and mortals intermingle. The story introduces Aislinn, a teen who can see the faeries around her, but who has been taught all her life to pretend not to see them. She is struggling to cope with the faeries when Keenan, the faery Summer King, enters her life and takes away her mortality, asking her to become the Summer Queen and defeat his mother, the Winter Queen. If she refuses, Winter will take over and kill all the summer faeries and mortals alike. However, Aislinn has no desire to become part of the faerie world, and is already in love with her best friend, Seth. ~ Wicked Lovely (Wicked Lovely 1) by Melissa Marr Protagonists # Wicked Lovely — Aislinn Foy: A girl who can see faeries. Main character. Is destined to become the Summer Queen with the Summer King but isn't so sure of what she wants. # Ink Exchange — Leslie: Ash's friend from Wicked Lovely. Shadow Girl. The protagonist. She has recently been through traumatic events and is struggling to regain control of her life. # Fragile Eternity — Seth Morgan: Aislinn's boyfriend, mortal. Seth notices the Summer King and Queen growing closer as Summer comes, he knows Ash can't help it, but he still hates. Realizing that when he dies, like all mortals will eventually, Keenan will take advantage and wooh Aislinn until she is finally his like he has always wanted. To prevent this from happening, Seth seeks out Sorcha, the queen of the High Court, and asks her to make him a Faerie. But there is a cost for everyone in this transaction. # Radiant Shadows — Ani: She is impulsive and competitive. She is the halfling offspring of the Head Hound Gabriel and his mortal wife, Jillian. She has an older sister, Tish, who she will do anything to protect, and a brother, Rabbit, who treats Tish and Ani as if they were his own kids. She is always looking for a fight and feels she must prove herself, she is the exact opposite of Devlin. However, they both share their secrets. His includes the fact that Ani is supposed to be dead, and by his hand. Will he finish the job, or will there be another twist in this tale? I thought Ani was very strong heroine in the book. I enjoyed getting to know her character. I was surprised at how her character evolved. I thought the author did a very good job with this character. # Darkest Mercy — Aislinn: Summer Queen who used to be human. Loves Seth but feels an attraction to Keenan. Aislinn's character comes into her full power as Summer Queen. She is very self assured and strong in the last book. Keenan has been missing for months, no one knows where he is. Donia still feels a little jealousy over Aislinn and Keenan, The Summer Queen is very suspicious about one of her advisers. And War is restless, waiting for something to happen. And when no one else does it, will she do it herself? Ani and Devlin have created their own kingdom in order to balance Sorcha's in the world of Faerie, and as their first act as rulers, they close the door between the faerie world and the mortal world. Book Cover Summaries ✤ BOOK ONE - Wicked Lovely (2007): * Rule #3: Don't stare at invisible faeries. Aislinn has always seen faeries. Powerful and dangerous, they walk hidden in the mortal world. Aislinn fears their cruelty - especially if they learn of her Sight - and wishes she were as blind to their presence as other teens. * Rule #2: Don't speak to invisible faeries. Now faeries are stalking her. One of them, Keenan, who is equal parts terrifying and alluring, is trying to talk to her, asking questions Aislinn is afraid to answer. * Rule #1: Don't ever attract their attention. But it's too late. Keenan is the Summer King, who has sought his queen for nine centuries. Without her, summer itself will perish. He is determined that Aislinn will become the Summer Queen at any cost — regardless of her plans or desires. Suddenly none of the rules that have kept Aislinn safe are working anymore, and everything is on the line: her freedom; her best friend, Seth; her life; everything. Faery intrigue, mortal love, and the clash of ancient rules and modern expectations swirl together in Melissa Marr's stunning twenty-first-century faery tale. ~ Goodreads | Wicked Lovely ✤ BOOK TWO - Ink Exchange (2008): Unbeknownst to mortals, a power struggle is unfolding in a world of shadows and danger. After centuries of stability, the balance among the Faery Courts has altered, and Irial, ruler of the Dark Court, is battling to hold his rebellious and newly vulnerable fey together. If he fails, bloodshed and brutality will follow. Seventeen-year-old Leslie knows nothing of faeries or their intrigues. When she is attracted to an eerily beautiful tattoo of eyes and wings, all she knows is that she has to have it, convinced it is a tangible symbol of changes she desperately craves for her own life. The tattoo does bring changes—not the kind Leslie has dreamed of, but sinister, compelling changes that are more than symbolic. Those changes will bind Leslie and Irial together, drawing Leslie deeper and deeper into the faery world, unable to resist its allures, and helpless to withstand its perils. ~ Goodreads | Ink Exchange (Wicked Lovely, #2) by Melissa Marr ✤ BOOK THREE - Fragile Eternity (2009: Seth never expected he would want to settle down with anyone - but that was before Aislinn. She is everything he'd ever dreamed of, and he wants to be with her forever. Forever takes on new meaning, though, when your girlfriend is an immortal faery queen. Aislinn never expected to rule the very creatures who'd always terrified her - but that was before Keenan. He stole her mortality to make her a monarch, and now she faces challenges and enticements beyond any she'd ever imagined. In Melissa Marr's third mesmerizing tale of Faerie, Seth and Aislinn struggle to stay true to themselves and each other in a milieu of shadowy rules and shifting allegiances, where old friends become new enemies and one wrong move could plunge the Earth into chaos. ~ Goodreads | Fragile Eternity (Wicked Lovely, #3) by Melissa Marr ✤ BOOK FOUR - Radiant Shadows (2010): Hunger for nourishment. Hunger for touch. Hunger to belong. — Half-human and half-faery, Ani is driven by her hungers. Those same appetites also attract powerful enemies and uncertain allies, including Devlin. He was created as an assassin and is brother to the faeries' coolly logical High Queen and to her chaotic twin, the embodiment of War. Devlin wants to keep Ani safe from his sisters, knowing that if he fails, he will be the instrument of Ani's death. Ani isn't one to be guarded while others fight battles for her, though. She has the courage to protect herself and the ability to alter Devlin's plans—and his life. The two are drawn together, each with reason to fear the other and to fear for one another. But as they grow closer, a larger threat imperils the whole of Faerie. Will saving the faery realm mean losing each other? Alluring romance, heart-stopping danger, and sinister intrigue combine in the penultimate volume of Melissa Marr's New York Times bestselling Wicked Lovely series. ~ Goodreads | Radiant Shadows (Wicked Lovely, #4) by Melissa Marr ✤ BOOK FIVE - Darkest Mercy (2011): The Summer King is missing; the Dark Court is bleeding; and a stranger walks the streets of Huntsdale, his presence signifying the deaths of powerful fey. Aislinn tends to the Summer Court, searching for her absent king and yearning for Seth. Torn between his new queen and his old love, Keenan works from afar to strengthen his court against the coming war. Donia longs for fiery passion even as she coolly readies the Winter Court for battle. And Seth, sworn brother of the Dark King and heir to the High Queen, is about to make a mistake that could cost his life. Love, despair, and betrayal ignite the Faery Courts, and in the final conflict, some will win...and some will lose everything. The thrilling conclusion to Melissa Marr's New York Times bestselling Wicked Lovely series will leave readers breathless. ~ Goodreads | Darkest Mercy (Wicked Lovely, #5) by Melissa Marr References Category:Series